


男孩

by youngjohnny



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjohnny/pseuds/youngjohnny





	男孩

尹昉在车库里转了一圈，总算找到个车位。  
他小心地倒车，还是听到不妙的声音。  
旁边一台黑色轿车被蹭掉了一小块漆，尹昉看着标志着此车价值不菲的车标，有些发愁地抓了抓头发。  
其实这也不能全怪他，车主走的时候可能有些心急，有一小半车身歪在那条白线外面。  
这让室女座的尹昉很难受。  
他想了想，撕了张便利贴留下自己的联系方式，压在了对方的雨刷下。

隔天尹昉在排练厅里收到了回复。  
他正在拉伸，身体凹成一个“C”字形去看手机屏幕。  
对方发来一条简讯，开头就先道了歉，主动把锅自己身上揽，他那天有工作，路上堵车快迟到，停车的时候没注意，被蹭了纯属自己作，尹先生不必在意。  
对面的语气颇为诚恳，这让尹昉更不好意思了，他又换了个姿势，腾出手开始在手机上打字，再次表达了歉意，如果执意不让自己作赔的话，希望能请顿饭稍作弥补。  
负责人敲了敲门，通知他们去化妆间换衣服上妆。  
等尹昉汗水淋漓地从舞台下来时，对方的回复已经躺在手机里很长一段时间，他接受了这个提议。

尹昉在一家网红火锅店订了位。  
汤锅刚端上来煮了一会，对方就到了。  
不是尹昉想象中的商业人士，那是个非常年轻的男孩，套着松垮的大T恤衫和运动短裤，看上去像是刚毕业的大学生。他个子很高，自然地散发着蓬勃的朝气，五官和身材都极为出挑，帅的很抢眼，从门口到尹昉落座位置不到一分钟的路程，好几个姑娘或是明或是暗地看他。  
“尹先生您好，久等了。”  
男孩坐在他对面，伸出手跟他握了握。  
这顿饭吃得非常愉快，交谈中尹昉得知男孩名叫黄景瑜，是一个在业界算小有名气的平面模特。这次来赴约助理还在外面盯着，说是担心他怕被坏人拐了。  
“能拐跑我的可不是一般坏人。”黄景瑜自己都乐了，笑出两颗尖尖的小虎牙，“我学过巴西柔术，往地上一坐谁都动不了我。”  
他晚上没工作了，发消息撵助理回去。  
鲜嫩的肉片在汤锅里上下滚动。  
“尹老师。”  
黄景瑜舔舔嘴唇，在知道尹昉的职业后他就换了个称呼。  
“之前车那事儿我有点想反悔了。”  
“哦？”  
尹昉挑眉，小年轻想搞什么花样。  
“你看，有没有兴趣……换个方式。”

尹昉戴了副眼镜，靠在床头看书，浴室里传来水声，黄景瑜正在洗澡。  
书往后翻了几页，上面落下一片阴影。  
“你原来近视啊？”  
黄景瑜带着一身潮气坐在他旁边，床垫陷下去一块。  
“有一点。”  
尹昉摘了眼镜，往上靠一点，看到黄景瑜的表情有些想笑，“看你还是看得清的。”  
男孩被逗笑了，欺身来吻他，“有多清楚，这样清不清楚？”  
尹昉仰头含住他薄薄的唇，两人接了一个潮湿而绵长的吻，舌头从牙齿抵入温暖的口腔，慢慢地咀嚼。  
这个吻让尹昉情迷意乱，腰渐渐软了下去，小年轻很快就上了道，一只手环过腰，另一只手就从衣服下摆摸了进去。身为舞者的肌肉紧实而线条流畅，修长的手指游走在上面仿佛在撩拨一件优雅的乐器。  
黄景瑜又去吻他的嘴角，眼皮上的痣，然后又吻到厚厚的嘴唇上，一路从下颚吻上耳垂，轻轻地含住。尹昉攀着他的背，感受到身上的人气势越来越强，像是无形之间要把他囚死在怀里。  
他不由自主地扬起脖颈，练芭蕾出来的天鹅一般的线条。于是那些吻又偏移了位置，虎牙咬在微微鼓起来的血管上，留下一串红痕，又被轻轻地舔舐。  
他捏着黄景瑜的后颈上一块软肉，拎猫似的把人拉起来，“别舔了，痒……”  
黄景瑜把他压进绵软的被子里，两三下扒掉尹昉的裤子，笑嘻嘻地问，“尹老师等不及了？”  
尹昉不说话，直接勾着小孩的脖子亲在嘴上。两个人又在唇齿间打架，黄景瑜伸手去够床头的润滑剂，冰冰凉凉的液体在股间淋湿了一片。  
第一根手指进去的时候尹昉皱了皱眉，身体下意识收缩，裹紧了侵入的手指。黄景瑜屈起关节在内壁刮了刮，很快找到了那个点按了按。尹昉爽得头皮发麻，漏出一声喘息。  
第二根手指也加了进来，黄景瑜慢条斯理地做着扩张，看着尹昉在他身下的身躯慢慢泛起潮红，一点一点贴向自己。  
尹昉被撩得情动，全身都在开始发热发烫。他情难自已地去亲黄景瑜，把他软软的耳垂和那颗耀眼的钻石耳钉都含进嘴里，吞吐了一会又去咬他的唇，舔弄那两颗让他着迷的虎牙。  
“憋着不难受吗？”他挺起膝盖顶住黄景瑜的胯间，鼓鼓囊囊一大包，“快进来。”  
黄景瑜得了便宜卖乖，“这不是怕你之后难受嘛。”  
他嘴上说着，手上没闲着，脱了裤子就往里面挤。  
是有点难受，属于黄景瑜的东西又硬又烫，尺寸惊人，刚进来一个头部就难以忽视在身体里的存在。尹昉紧紧地抓着黄景瑜宽阔的肩膀，下面又酸又胀，疼痛和快感一寸一寸涌上来，顺着脊椎往上攀。黄景瑜进入的过程很慢，尹昉低头看两人结合的地方，还有一小截没进去，气得去咬他喉结，“你怎么那么大个。”  
黄景瑜把他拉起来亲，挺胯把自己送进了最深处。  
内里软的像一团软绵绵的云，肠肉层层叠叠地吮吸，舒服得让人叹气。黄景瑜抽出来一截，开始深深浅浅的顶弄。  
尹昉双腿缠上黄景瑜紧窄的腰身，被顶得不住向后，又被掐着腰拉回去，每一下都碾过身体里凸起的那一点，快感接连不断地传来。  
黄景瑜一下一下地去顶他，专心致志在湿热的甬道里进出。他抚上尹昉的肚子，按了按，“这儿都拱起来了。”  
抽送间尹昉话都说不出来了，生理泪水顺着眼角流下去，喉头溢出甜腻的喘息。他摇摇头，拉过黄景瑜的手臂咬了一口，然后迎来了比之前更快节奏的抽插，每一下都捅进深处碾磨，将他原本调整好的呼吸节奏打乱。他的腰控制不住地往下塌，又被握着往前撞。他被黄景瑜钉在床上，任凭他随意摆弄，把身体对折成不可思议的弧度。  
黄景瑜俯下身吻掉尹昉眼角的泪水，去舔他眼皮上颤抖的痣，又被尹昉捉住嘴唇厮磨。他全心全意地享受着尹昉的身体，含住他的地方紧致又柔软，接纳着他的全部，承受着他愈来愈烈的攻势。  
尹昉受不住地去抓黄景瑜的后背，他的舌头被狠狠吮吸，身下撞击他的东西又把身体填的满满当当。黄景瑜的喘息落在耳边，像是催情剂一样让人面红发烫。汗水凝结伏在他身上的男人额头上，又滴落在发间，脸颊，肩窝，配上那张令无数人肖想的脸，性感得可怕。  
黏腻的水声夹杂在两个人的吐息之间，尹昉双手环上黄景瑜的脖子，软着嗓子求饶，“景瑜……慢一点……”  
黄景瑜偏过头和他交换了一个湿漉漉的吻，身下的动作却越发凶狠了。  
尹昉皱起眉，只得全身心放松下来，去配合黄景瑜的节奏，然而很快就败下阵来。  
他被摁在床上顶了几十来下，终于贴着黄景瑜的腹部射了出来。  
如果之前他还能在黄景瑜狂风暴雨的抽插中稍微挣扎，到不应期就只能让他为所欲为，黄景瑜掰开他的双腿往下压，大开大合地捣进去抽出来，想往哪儿顶就往哪儿顶，从上到下都被强势地占有。  
他被折腾得连呻吟的力气都没有了，只有被抽插的一个地方还残留知觉。他觉得内里被搅得乱七八糟，最后几次黄景瑜进入的深度让他既害怕又兴奋。  
那里已经被操弄得又红又软，紧紧地吸住入侵者。黄景瑜贴着柔嫩的肠壁摩擦，挺进最深处射了出来。  
微凉的精液让尹昉神志清明了一些，黄景瑜趴在他身上有一下没一下地小口亲吻汗津津的皮肤，一会儿摸摸耳后的痣，一会儿啃啃好看的锁骨。  
尹昉轻轻抚摸他的头，任他在身上又闹腾了一会，拍着后背说，“出来吧。”  
黄景瑜又在他身体里蹭了蹭，退出去的时候手指戳着微微隆起的腹部，“尹老师你看，鼓起来了。”  
尹昉气得用脚去踹他，浊白的液体随着动作流了出来，他面上一红，抱住黄景瑜，“自己弄的，清理干净。”  
“好好好。”  
黄景瑜哄小孩一样，顺从地抱起他。

早上醒的时候，旁边的被窝已经空了。尹昉揉揉睡意朦胧的双眼，看到黄景瑜已经穿上了一套裁剪得当的西装，正对着穿衣镜扣里面白衬衣的扣子。  
明明还是张男孩的脸，可偏偏在某些时候欲得着迷。  
尹昉想下床，可全身都是被拆散重组的痛，于是懒洋洋地躺进被子里，招招手让黄景瑜过来。  
他俩靠在床头亲吻对方温热的唇舌。  
“衣服是助理刚刚送过来的。”黄景瑜在亲吻的间隙说，“她给你也拿了一套，还叫了早餐……一会儿我要直接去棚里拍片子，你自己多吃点别饿着……”  
“知道了，你去吧。”  
尹昉心满意足地结束这个吻，拍拍黄景瑜的后背。  
“尹老师，那以后……”  
黄景瑜轻声问。  
“以后啊……”  
尹昉又找了个舒服的姿势躺着，昨晚太累了，还想再睡一个回笼觉，“以后，你来剧院找我，就是家属咯。”  
黄景瑜怔了一下，兴奋地在他脸上亲了一口，“那我先去工作了，晚上见。”  
“晚上见。”  
尹昉脸埋在枕头里，点点头。  
蹭了一小块漆，收获一个男朋友，这顿饭请的蛮值。  
尹昉闭着眼睛想。


End file.
